


一个揉狗短打

by salon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salon/pseuds/salon
Summary: 现背记录一个TMI
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 2





	一个揉狗短打

红薯又跑了。

尹净汉叹气。

“她不喜欢我。”

他大概是第一千次和崔胜澈这么说道。

可是崔胜澈只是窝在房间的床上，盯着亮着光的手机屏幕看。

尹净汉伸长盘着的腿准备下床去抓狗，脚还没挨上地板就被崔胜澈伸出来的胳膊拦了回去。

“干嘛去？”

“红薯又跑了。”

“别管了。”

“今天是最后一天了……”

崔胜澈终于坐了起来，趴在床边拍了拍手，喊了声红薯的小名，刚才还藏在电脑桌下面的那一小团白色生物就跑了过来。可是她个头还是太小了，怎么也跳不上床来。崔胜澈笑了一声，伸手把她抱了上来。

尹净汉伸手去接，小狗却躲开了他的手，直接钻进了崔胜澈的怀里。

崔胜澈好笑地抬手顺了顺毛，干脆把红薯放进尹净汉怀里。

尹净汉双手举着红薯，想起他第一次见到她的那天。

好可爱，白色的一团。

像棉花一样，好软，好想摸一摸。

后来摸一摸就变成了揉一揉，他控制不住自己的手。红薯不喜欢他怎么办，他自己也没办法。

对待这种可爱的小家伙，尹净汉总是不得要领。

对待喜欢的人也是。

就好像还是刚上学没多久的小毛头一样，碰到喜欢的女孩子就去扯扯人家的辫子，看见别人哭了才会感觉到迟来的后悔。

不过崔胜澈没有小辫子，也不会因为这种事情哭，所以尹净汉就更喜欢对他恶作剧了。

反正崔胜澈也不会跑掉。他得意洋洋地想。

但后来崔胜澈变得好辛苦，变得焦虑，变得脆弱，变得睡不着觉。

尹净汉头一次觉得自己无能为力，他在自顾不暇的状态下没法再去顾一个崔胜澈。

幸好红薯来了，在宿舍因为跑行程而变得空荡荡的时候，会有小小一团的非常活泼的可爱鬼在屋子里跑来跑去，这样也许会让崔胜澈知道自己并不是一个人，他们也永远都在一起。

尹净汉觉得红薯和自己是一边的，他想自己喜欢红薯的心情应该是可以被红薯理解的吧。

于是当他也暂时停下向前奔跑的脚步的时候，他坐在崔胜澈房间的地板上，使劲揉了揉红薯的身体，然后把头埋在小狗软软的绒毛里，屏住呼吸，使劲挤了下眼睛，在崔胜澈看过来之前处理好了差点要掉出来的眼泪。

但他现在差点又要掉眼泪了。

他放下举起的双臂，红薯立刻逃回了崔胜澈怀里。

“看来她是真的不喜欢我。”他瘪着嘴跟崔胜澈讲话，“每次见了我就跑。”

“你得对她温柔点才行。”

崔胜澈摊开手，小狗绕到他身后，只露出一双眼睛盯着尹净汉看。

“我的爱就是这样啊。”

尹净汉往前挪了一点，想要把红薯抱出来。可红薯又往后躲了躲，他连狗毛都没摸到，崔胜澈却把他圈在了怀里。

“我当然知道。”

“什么？”

“你的爱嘛，非常强烈，只有我和她能感受到。”

“不要讲漂亮话。”

尹净汉挣脱了他的怀抱，手里抓着可怜的小狗。

“你真的要温柔一点，要不然下回再见的时候她会来咬你的。”

“说不定你下次见她她也会逃跑的。”

“……不要瞎说。”

“不会真的那样啦……”

崔胜澈捏着尹净汉的后颈，又顺手摸了摸他的发尾。

“行了，别揉了。”

尹净汉只是点了点头，手上也没停下来，但动作比之前轻柔了许多。

“拜拜，红薯宝贝儿，这是离别礼物。”尹净汉亲了一口小狗的脑门儿，这大概是他对这个小家伙做过的最温柔的事了。

小狗在他怀里打了个喷嚏，抖了抖毛，尹净汉笑眯眯地盯着出生也没几个月的白色团子，“那就下次见哦。”

崔胜澈见状也指了指自己的脑门，示意他也想要个同样的礼物。

尹净汉没理他，“什么啊，你又不回大邱。”

“女儿明天就走了，我也难过，亲一口吧。”

尹净汉被他的强盗逻辑逗笑了，转头和他接了个吻。

“下次有机会一起回家吧。”

“做什么？别又让我措手不及。”

“看红薯嘛。”

fin


End file.
